dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey, Donald and Goofy vs. Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick
Mickey, Donald and Goofy vs. Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick is an episode of DBX, featuring Mickey, Donald and Goofy from Mickey Mouse and Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants. Interlude Disney vs. Nickelodeon!, who of these trios that consist of two good people, two violent and two idiots, who are rivals coming from Disney and Nickelodeon will win, wich trio will survive?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight (Location: Bikinni Bottom) Mickey, Donald and Goofywere climbing a mountain when they accidentally end up falling and landing at the Bikinni Bottom. Mickey: Since when can we breathe in the water and where are we?. Donald and Goofy: Yea! Suddenly a sponge, an octopus and a starfish appeared. Spongebob: You are at the Bikinni Bottom, you want to try a Krabby Patty. Mickey, Donald and Goofy taste the Krabby Patties. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: Gasp, this food tastes horrible, you asked for it! Mickey, Donald and Goofy hit Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward in the face. Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick: You asked for it, stupid threesome! Mickey, Donald and Goofy: Let's do it! HERE WE GOOOO!!! Fight Both trios hit and kicked, until both trios hits on a wall. Mickey pulls out his Keyblade, so Spongebob takes out his Spatula. Mickey and Spongebob: Let's do it! Both trios clashed swords several times, with Mickey with the advantage in Bob. Donald and Squidward hit and kicked, until Squidward pulls out his Karate Suit and kicks Donald to a tree. Squidward pulls out his Tartara Sauce, inmovilizing Donald and pulls out his Shower in a Can, blinded Donald. Donald: My eyes! Squidward hits Donald several times, until pulls out his Clarinete and shoots a laser, freeling Donald from the Tartara Sauce, and sending Donald to a tree. Donald now angry hit Squidward several times, until he kicks Squidward on a wall. Patrick and Goofy hit and kicked, until Patrcik butt smash Goofy and throws bubbles in the Goofy's eyes, blinded Goofy. Goofy: My eyes! Patrick butt smash Goofy several times, until Goofy recovered his vision and dodges the attack. Patrick throws Ice Cream at Goofy, who pulls out his Extended-O-Hand and throws the Ice Cream at Patrick, who throws more Ice Cream to collide with Goofy, until the Ice Cream finished. Patrick: Oh no! Goofy kicks Patrick in a wall and Patrick create clones from himself, but Goofy also create clones from himself and the clones hit and kicked several times, until Goofy kills the Patrick clones with his Rapier. Goofy: Ha, ha! Patrick used his sand manipulation and creates many sand creatures and a giant sand castle and arena tanks for war. Patrick: Sand creatures, attack! Goofy transforms into Super Goof, hitting the sand creatures and the tanks for war, killing him and with Patrick out of the sand castle. Patrick: It's time for Mr. Superawesomeness! Patrick transforms into Mr. Superawesomeness and throws Ice Cream at Goofy, who dodges the Ice Cream and hits Patrick to a wall. Patrick: It's time to Elastic Waistband! Patrick transforms into Elastic Waistband and hits Goofy several times in a wall and transforms into Starfish Man. Goofy and Patrick hit and kicked several times, until Goofy freezes Patrick and hits Patrick in pieces, freeling Patrick from the ice and he grab the Patrick's pieces and flew with the Patrick's pieces and throws the Patrick's pieces to a volcano. Goofy: Phew! Goofy flews to the Bikinni Bottom to saw his friends in his fight. Mickey and Spongebob saw Goofy and not saw Patrick, and suppused that Patrick dies. Spongebob: Oh no! Mickey: Good job, Goofy! Spongebob tries to stab Mickey with his Spatula, who takes out his Lightsaber and cuts the Spatula. Spongebob: Oh hell no! Spongebob takes out the Magic Pencil and creates creatures with the Pencil, but Mickey kills the creatures with his Keyblade. Mickey: That weak! Spongebob tries to erase Mickey, who cuts the pencil in two pieces. Spongebob: I need the Magic Book! Spongebob pulls out the Magic Book, but Mickey takes out the Sorcerer's Hat and destroys the book with a fireball. Spongebob: Oh no! Mickey tries to burning Bob, who transform in Quickster and dodges the fireballs and transforms into Invincibubble throwing bubbles that are burning, because the fireballs. Mickey tries to burn Spongebob who dodges the fireballs and transforms in the Goofy Goober Rock and tries to shoot lasers at Mickey who dodges and desires that the form of Spongebob disappears from the existence. Mickey: Stopza! Mickey uses the Stopza, and burns Spongebob in ashes. Mickey: I won! Squidward and Donald hit and kicked, until Squidward transforms in Sour Note and hits Donald several times on a wall and plays his clarinete, annoying Donald who break the clarinete. Donald: Ha, ha! Squidward transforms in the Captain Magma. Squidward: Krakatoa! Squidward shoots lava at Donald, who used the X-Transformer Shield to block the attack and transforms into Paperinik and used his Petrificator Gun and transform Squidward in stone and with a hit, break Squidward in pieces. "K.O." Mickey, Donald and Goofy: Narrowly! Results The winners of this DBX are: Mickey, Donald and GoofyCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Disney VS Nickelodeon' themed DBXs